Declaration of Faith
by Light Avatar
Summary: Oneshot. What if Jason and the other former rangers, rather than Bulk and Skull, had responded to Astronema during the Countdown to Destruction? Set during PRiS, no ships.


**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

**Author's Note: **This takes place during the episode "Countdown to Destruction, Part II" and is told from Jason's point of view.

Declaration of Faith

I heard Astronema call out for the Power Rangers. Although I had never met this particular team, I was surprised that they didn't come. After all, it was very out of character for a ranger not to prevent harm to the Earth if possible.

As I watched, the princess of evil drew a breath and began to shout. "Let the destruction of Earth be—"

"Wait!" Unbidden, the words sprang from my throat. Around me, heads were turning as people stared. They parted, clearing a space around me. I gazed defiantly up at Astronema and boldly declared, "I am the red ranger." It wasn't really a lie.

To my surprise, someone pushed through the crowd to stand next to me. "I am the blue ranger."

Another figure detached itself from the throng and joined us. "I am the yellow ranger."

"I'm the pink ranger," called a voice tinged with an Australian accent. Its owner stepped over to us and someone else followed.

"I am the black ranger."

"And I'm the silver ranger." I felt my heart jump at the sound of the familiar tone. We stood together, bravely, drawing strength from each other as we had so many times in the past. Astronema sneered at us.

"Morph," she challenged. I looked at my friends and nodded. "Let's do it, guys! It's morphin time!"

An odd mix of calls filled the air.

"Mastodon!" Adam used his old morpher, since he was supposed to be the black ranger.

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!" Vaguely, I wondered when Kat had gotten back from London.

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!" Rocky showed no sign of the back injury that had originally made him give up the Power.

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!" Tanya sounded excited, but slightly anxious, to be in uniform again.

"Tyrannosaurus!" I felt the familiar rush of adrenaline.

"Tigerzord!" Tommy finished up. Technically, white wasn't silver, but hey, you make do with what you have.

We grinned at each other, delighted to be rangers one more time. The civilians around us were confused. Even Astronema was thrown by these unexpected events. "Who are you?"

"The Power Rangers!" I yelled. She considered a moment before choosing the easiest way out.

"Destroy them!" I pivoted to meet a charging quantron. The ugly creature swung at me clumsily. Without even thinking, I parried the blow and kicked him — it? — aside. Around me, my friends were fighting with ease, slipping into old patterns from long ago.

Suddenly, a voice rang out clearly above the hubbub of the fight. "Hold it right there!"

Everyone looked up to see five teens standing in a row on top of a nearby building. I smiled under my helmet. The rangers had come.

"We…are the Power Rangers.

I could see Bulk and Skull gaping; no doubt, this was a big shock for them. First us, then the other teens. I recognized a few of them as high school students who were a grade or two below me.

"Ready? Let's Rocket!" I watched their synchronized morph gesture with a grin. As they reappeared morphed, the crowd broke out cheering. The silver ranger, who had taken point, waved to me. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" I hollered back. They jumped down and began attacking the quantrons. Since we were already morphed, we helped out too. Even the civilians got involved. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Astronema vanish back into her spaceship.

I don't know how long we were fighting, but I thought it might have been about a half hour before a golden wave of energy swept over the battleground. Quantrons turned to sand and all of us demorphed involuntarily. As the light washed over me, it brought back a sense of someone who had been so dear to me.

My teammates were just as shocked. Kat and Tanya were crying, Adam buried his face in his hands, and Rocky was as pale as a sheet. Tommy stared at the sky in disbelief. The Space Rangers seemed more confused than upset, probably because they hadn't known Zordon for very long.

No one had to tell me what had happened; I already knew. It had always been Zordon's wish to die while fighting evil. And he'd done it. He had saved the universe at the cost of his own life.

I smiled through my tears and said my last farewells to my old mentor.


End file.
